


Giving Up and Giving In

by helvonasche



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Supernatural Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Started writing again.. this is for a challenge on Tumblr. I'm gunna post the rest of them here as I write them. Wee!</p></blockquote>





	Giving Up and Giving In

Running hard and fast through the woods, Y/N was certain that she wouldn’t survive this time. The Winchesters, and she knew it was them, had the Colt. Battery acid pumped through her veins as she pushed her body beyond its limits. _Soon_ , Y/N thought to herself, _just a bit further_.

“She’s getting away!” Dean shouted as he pounded through the underbrush, the Colt rising and falling in his hand as he ran.

Sam worked his legs, feeling the muscles in his thighs and calves ache at the exertion, as he overtook his brother. Sam was closing in on Y/N, and within a few meters he could catch her.

Hearing the foot falls behind her getting nearer, Y/N tried to go faster but her body protested. The world around her began to slow down as the man chasing her got closer. Before she could think of anything other than the pain in her legs and chest, she heard him yell. Y/N was crushed before being driven into the ground and losing consciousness.

* * *

Darkness faded away and the pain returned. Y/N didn’t open her eyes. She could feel the burn from the iron shackles at her feet and the chains around her waist and arms. Opening her eyes wouldn’t change this, but keeping them closed would postpone what was about to happen. The hunters were in the room with her, and they hadn’t noticed that she was awake yet.

“I think I broke it.”

“You can’t break muscles, Dean, you just strained it.”

 Then silence for a moment before the scraping of chairs and footsteps told her that they knew she was awake. “Good morning, sunshine,” Dean said, “How was your nap?”

Y/N opened her eyes to see them standing a few feet in front of her. Dean had the Colt in his hand. It wasn’t cocked, his finger wasn’t on the trigger, but it was still sobering to see _that_ gun. That gun would end her, permanently. Rather than giving up the game so soon, Y/N said, “Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.”

Dean glanced at the Colt then back to Y/N. “Wouldn’t do any good, would it?” Dean knew better. The Colt would be able to take care of her, but he didn’t want her to know that.

Watching this supposedly great hunter lie to her face broke her. His lie told her everything. Y/N knew that he was going to shot her, and that he knew it would kill her. Exhaustion and despair washed over Y/N, she was tired of this game and tired of staying ahead. Hundreds of years and it would all end here, bound to a chair and being shot point-blank in the heart. She looked at both hunters, the weariness weighing down her features, “Why don’t you find out?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, Sam nodded almost imperceptibly, and then both turned back to Y/N. Dean raised the Colt slowly. Y/N’s eyes locked on the barrel.

As she watched the barrel settle on its target, her heart, time slowed down and her thoughts raced. The end was here. She felt her heart ache for all the time she could have had. Being alive was a glorious Technicolor dream, specifically the contrast between good and bad. Love and pain. Forgetting the bullshit and the mediocre, she ached for the love that she could have felt and the pain that always followed. The bright and shining moments as well as the desolation, the mundane faded away. That was what life was, and it would be gone in a few seconds. The grief flooded her and began to burn through her.

Before Dean could pull the trigger, Y/N arched in the chair and her skin reddened for a moment before she burst into flames. Dean shot at the center of the burning chest, but it was too late. The phoenix burned and she would rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing again.. this is for a challenge on Tumblr. I'm gunna post the rest of them here as I write them. Wee!


End file.
